My Dream Story
by BigTimeVampires7
Summary: This Story is about Me if I had Powers in Real Life! In the Begining I copied the Lines from a Shane Dawson Video! In The Story I Make TONS of New Friends even old ones from my school! To me it feels like I'm on a mission to save the world from Danger! R&R! Don't like, don't read! No flames, please!
1. Chapter 1

Today was December 23 2013, I watched Shane Dawson's "LOVE STORY" the ending of that short film was sad, happy and a little bit weird. That night My dad, My mom and Brynna went out for dinner but I didn't want to come, I wanted to stay home alone all by myself. 5 minutes later. Jillian: I'm so bored! *Phone ringing* Hello? Krysten: Hey Jillian! Your mother told me to call you every hour, is everything ok? Jillian: Yes everything is just fine! How's Luke? Krysten: Pretty good! He's getting little bit better of getting mad, he's less mad at his brother. Jillian: well that's good news! Is he playing on his 3DS or is it dead? Krysten: it's dead, why did you want to play with him? Jillian: No I was just asking. Krysten: I gotta Go! Call ya in a hour bye! Jillian: Bye Krysten! *Ended Call* 53 minutes later. Jillian: Ugh! Only seven more minutes until Krysten calls again. (Knocking) Jillian: That's weird? Who could be at the back door? *opening the door* Can I help you? *the guy Barfing blood* 4 minutes later. Jillian: Are you okay? I better call nine-one-one! Santa: No! Jillian: What! Why? Santa: Jillian. Jillian: How do you know my name? Santa: You've been a good girl this year haven't you? Jillian: What? Santa: You've been taking care of everyone in your life, but yourself. Jillian: How do you know that? Santa: I know everything about you, i see you when you're sleeping, I know when you're awake, but Jillian! I need your help. Jillian: Wait! How do you know my name? Who are you? *the guy gives me a piece of paper, and I opened it* Jillian: "Dear Santa, All I want for Christmas is to have Sam to become better, but when I wish them they don't come true. P.S. Their is one more thing! If it's possible, I want my dream to come true so I can have Action, Adventure, Fun and Friends from school. If you can do it I would be happy! If not I wouldn't know what I'm going to do next in my life!" Oh My God! I wrote this at 4:50 PM today and hid it so no one will find my note. You really have been watching me all this time haven't you? Santa: Like that time when you were talking to people but there not there. Jillian: What. Santa: Nothing! Jillian! I was robbed and stabbed tonight! By a woman! Jillian: Oh My God! What did she look like? Santa: I don't remember? I just know that she had a bad attitude and she smelled like blood! Jillian: I think I have a hunch. Santa: I need a favor Jillian! Jillian: What do you need? Santa: I need you to give me one final wish Jillian! Something you want more than anything! Jillian: Why me? Santa: Cause, you are the last person I'll see before I die. I must grant your wish if I make it to heaven! Jillian: (Breaths) This is Big! I'm going to need a lot of time to think about this! Santa: Well for my body it says it going to die, so you've got about 20 seconds! Jillian: (Thinking) *Whispers* Santa: You got it dude! *Died* Jillian: Wow! His last words were "Full House" Reference! yikes! *Sparkling* What's happening?! Wait? Why is my Neckless Sparkling too? *Stops Sparkling* Jillian: now this maybe get more weirder! (Door Opening) Lori: That was weird the rain came out of no where! John: Maybe it's Karma! Brynna: It's CRAZY! The Weather said it would be partly cloudy! Jillian: Mom, Dad, Brynna! Lori: Are you ok?! Jillian: I'm fine! Can I go to bed now. John: You can! I went to my room shut the Door and saw a note on my Bed. It said "Your Welcome" then my Mom got a call from Diane. Diane: Lori! Sam is not feeling bad anymore! Lori: How is that Possible?! Diane: I don't know? It's a Christmas Miracle! I've gotta go take Sam home. Happy Holidays Guys! Lori, Dad &amp; Brynna: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! ... When I went to sleep I realized that was a Dream. That night wasn't real. I got up off my bed and went to the Kitchen and saw a note saying that "if you wanna be alone You can." Jillian: Well OK! I have no idea what I'm going to do now but mine as well go back to my room! *closes the door and jumps on my bed* Jillian: it's Sunday February 2nd, 2014 nice! *opens the iPad 3* Jillian: I have a Skype! That's so cool! *opens up notes* Jillian: I made a Parody called Sunday? Dang I don't remember this happening to me ever! *An Elevator appears on the wall* Jillian: Whoa Cool! *Going in the Elevator* Jillian: This is so cool! Hey there is a iPad on the wall. I wonder what happens if I turn it on? *Turns on the iPad* Eddie: Hello! Jillian: Hi Eddie! Eddie: How did you know my Name? Jillian: I don't know just a guess! So why is an Elevator in my room? Eddie: I just wanted to see If you would of Freaked out. Jillian: Well I did a little. Can we stop about the Chit Chat and tell me where I'm going cause I don't see any Elevator Buttons on here? Eddie: Look Behind you! Jillian: *Looks Behind* Whoa! That looks like the same design as my Necklace! Eddie: It's suppose to be! Now take off your necklace and put your necklace in the hole! Jillian: *Puts The Necklace in the hole* Eddie: You better Hold on tight cause this ride is going to be like the ride from Walt Disney World! Jillian: Oh I know what ride your talking about! *Elevater Closes* Jillian: This is bad! *Holds on the Railing Tight* Eddie: Hold On! *Elevator Goes down Fast* Eddie: WOOHOO this is fun! Are you having Fun Jill? Jillian: Yea! WOOHOO! *Elevator Stops and Opens* Eddie: Here we are The BIGGEST LAB EVER! Jillian: Dang! Since when was this Lab Built? Eddie: I don't know? Jillian: So what am I suppose to do in here? Eddie: Just figure it out! Bye! Jillian: Great! I was going to ask a lot of things that I need to know but still this is a big Lab! Wait I wonder... 5 minutes later! Jillian: Where is it? I do not want to make them cause I don't know how! *The Sound of Speed* What? *More Sound of Speed!* No way! Where is it? *Gets closer to The Sound of Speed!* Ok! It's in a clothes pile! *Looks through all the clothes* Why is it not here?! *The Sound of MORE SPEED!* I still hear though! *Looks to the right and sees the Shoes* Jillian: Oh YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! *Takes The Speed Shoes* Let's see how fast these shoes are? *Puts the Shoes on* Ok I have no idea what to do next so I'm just going to run normally. *Runs Faster* Whoa! THIS INVENTION IS AWESOME! *Stops running* DANG! Whoa whats this room over here? The Powers! I wonder what this is? Whoa! That's a LOT of POWERS! I need to put These Powers on me! 2 hours later! Jillian: Ok I've got tons of Powers on me right now! *Beeping noise* What the heck is this? *Picks the chip up and puts on my neck* I have no idea what this does? But I'm keeping it on! Whoa! *All the Memory comes back!* Ouch! Huh? I wonder what's The Portal Room is? *Goes inside* OMG! This is Awesome! *GASP!* Theres Dream Land! I'm going in There FIRST! *Jumps through the Portal!* Jillian: WOOHOO! This is AWESOME! How long does it take to go through this world? *Looks at the Time* Only a minute. Ok! Oh and first I need to disguise myself as a Kirby! *Disguises Myself as a Kirby!* Ok I'm Ready! 


	2. Chapter 2: Into Kirby's World

Tiff: What a beautiful day to walk on the beach!

Kirby: Poyo!

Tuff: Hey Tiff look! Tiff: Huh? *Looks at the Portal in the sky* Why is there a portal there in the middle of the ocean?

Tuff: I don't know? *Sees a blue thing falling from the Sky* Hey what's that blue thing that falling down?

Tiff: Kirby fly over and save it quick!

Kirby: Poyo!

Kirby used his Flying ability to fly to the ocean and Catch me! Kirby went under me and bring me back to the beach.

Tiff&amp;Tuff: Huh?!

Tiff: It looks like Kirby except it Blue?

Tuff: Let's bring it back to Kirby's House!

Tiff: Right!

So they bring me to Kirby's house because I was resting my eyes cause The Portal that I went through gave me a headache.

Tiff&amp;Tuff: TOKKORI!

Tokkori: AHH! What? You that know I'm sleeping right!

Tuff: But Tokkori we need to put Blue Kirby on the bed!

Tokkori: What blu...*Sees the Blue Kirby* AHH TWO KIRBY'S! Im out of Here!

Kirby put me on the bed. 10 seconds later I woke up and the were in front of me.

Tiff: Whats your name?

Tuff: Tiff! I don't think this Blue Kirby can talk.

Jillian: I can talk! M-my name is Jill... *Coughs*

Tiff: Oh no! Ur sick! Kirby: Poyo.

Tuff: So a blue Kirby is a girl and She can talk! How is that possible?

Tiff: I don't know but for now we need to help her!

Meanwhile Cappi town Tokkori told everyone about the blue Kirby! They didn't believe Tokkori. But Tokkori made them come to show that the blue Kirby is not a lie!

Tiff: There we go you feel better.

Jillian: Ya Much better Thanks!

Tiff: Well now we got you better. Let's start the introduction! Hi my name is Tiff!

Tuff: My name is Tuff! Tiff's Brother!

Tiff: *Points at Kirby* And this is Kirby!

Kirby: Poyo!

Jillian: Nice to meet you guys! My name is Jillian! Last time I said Jill cause I had a bad throat and I couldn't say it!

Tiff: So is Jill your nick name?

Jillian: Ya! *Smiles*

Tiff: Do you want to go outside now that you're feeling better?

Jillian: Sure! *Me, Tiff, Tuff and Kirby goes outside* Now I want to ask you a Question Tiff. Whats like being in Cappi Town?

Tiff: Well its the best place ever! But one thing. King DDD sends these monsters and destroys Kirby! But Kirby saves the day! Jillian: *Sees something in the distance* Hey Tiff is just me or do I here a stampede coming this way. Tiff&amp;Tuff: *Sees a stampede* Huh?

Everyone in the stampede stopped and was Staring at me. King DDD and Escargoon came and realize about the blue Kirby!

King DDD: *Screamed* Please don't hurt us!

Jillian: It's ok I don't know how to fight.

Escargoon: YOU CAN TALK?!

Jillian: Ya I was born with a voice!

Mayor: So what's your name?

Jillian: My name is Jillian!

Mayor: Oh what a nice name.

King DDD: So how did you get here?

Jillian: Well I found this random Portal Room. Then one of the Portals said Dream Land.

Mayor: What is your planet called?

Jillian: It's called Earth!

Escargoon: What is planet earth?

Jillian: It's a planet where people live. It's the 3rd planet away from the sun. On the planet there's a lot of land,rivers,restaurants,Cops,Gas Satations,Oceans,Robbers,Ningas,Pets,

Karate Students,Schools,Heros and all other stuff!

King DDD: Well is there a king of earth?

Jillian: there use to be but no

King DDD: Huh?

Jillian: There's Presidents and they kinda take the worlds control.

Escargoon: What about tv?

Jillian: Well in dream land I believe there is one channel. But on earth there's thousands of channels. Oh and there's money. Every single money has a President even coins. If you had a 1 dollar. The president will be George Washington.

Tiff: Is it a beautiful place?

Jillian: Yes it's beautiful.

Tuff: How do you know all this stuff?

Jillian: Well I look it up on the Internet! The Internet Knows Everything!

Tuff: That's so COOL!

Tiff: do you want a tour of Cappi Town and King DDD's Castle Jillian?

Jillian: Sure!

We went to the fortune teller, Kawasaki's Restaurant! We went to the castle! It was an amazing day! I was sleepy. But Kirby let me sleep in his bed.

The next morning, Kirby was on his Warp Star and Kirby was trying to tell me something. I couldn't hear him so I secretly turn on my Creature Hearer so I can hear Kirby.

Kirby talking: What did you do Jill?

Jillian: I just turned on my Creature Hearer so I can Hear you!

Kirby talking: Well hop on!

Jillian: Ok! *Hops on the Warp Star* Where are we going?

Kirby talking: We're going to look around!

Jillian: Ok! *Flys*

(The Fields)

Meta Knight: So tell me again!

Sword: Me and Blade saw this Portal in the sky above the ocean.

Blade: Then we saw this blue thing fall from the portal.

Sword: It wasnt a blue thing it was A Blue Kirby!

Blade: It's a Girl and she talks!

Meta Knight: I see! So where's this Blue Kirby?

Sword: We don't know? It could be Anywhere!

Meta Knight: *Sees Kirby and Blue Kirby flying on the Warp Star* They're Here! *Points at the sky*

Sword: The Blue Kirby is with Kirby!

Blade: Should we follow them?

Meta Knight: You two follow them. Then when you get the Blue Kirby bring it to me!

Sword&amp;Blade: Right! *Follows Blue Kirby and Kirby*

... Jillian: *Sees all the flowers on the Beautiful Field* Whoa! It's so beautiful! I never seen anything so Beautiful outside!

Kirby talking: Very beautiful! Have you go somewhere Beautiful on Earth?

Jillian: Well I really don't travel that much on Earth! I don't know if I've seen beautiful Land? I think I did but can't remember it.

Kirby talking: Wanna go to the beach?

Jillian: Sure!

(Beach)

Kirby talking: Wanna go swimming?

Jillian: Uh.. Well you see I don't know how to swim! Because when i swim I usually drown myself!

Kirby talking: how about you stay on the sand and I'll go swimming!

Jillian: Ok!

Kirby talking: WOOHOO! *Jumps in the water*

... Sword: There it is! The Blue Kirby!

Blade: Should we Grab it now?

Sword: Yes!

*Sword and Blade Picks up The Blue Kirby*

Kirby talking: JILLIAN!

Jillian: Dont worry Kirby I'll be fine!

Kirby talking: Ok!

(King DDD's Castle)

Sword: We got it Meta Knight!

Meta Knight: Did you hurt it?

Blade: No we didn't!

Meta Knight: Put it down and leave us alone.

Sword&amp;Blade: Right! *Puts The Blue Kirby down and leaves the room*

Meta Knight: What's your name?

Jillian: Jillian Renée Belché

Meta Knight: Where are your parents?

Jillian: I don't know? They just left me alone! They can be anywhere on Earth!

Meta Knight: Earth? Is that a planet?

Jillian: Yea with Land, Ocean, A bunch of buildings, Different Languages, Beaches, Lots of Food, Presidents, Internet and More!

Meta Knight: Do you live there?

Jillian: Yes!

Meta Knight: When did you leave?

Jillian: Yesterday. I didn't look at the time though. It was probably 9 AM in the morning.

Meta Knight: *Hears something*

Jillian: What is it?

Meta Knight: You should go to Kirby and tell him that you're ok!

Jillian: Right! *Runs to the giant window and jumps out of it*

(Beach)

Kirby talking: I hope shes ok!

Jillian: *Running at Kirby* KIRBY!

Kirby talking: Jillian?

Jillian: Kirby I'm back!

Kirby talking: JILLIAN! *Running at her*

Jillian: *Hugs Kirby*

Kirby talking: *Stops Hugging* Where were you?

Jillian: At King DDD's Castle.

Kirby talking: Was it Meta Knight?

Jillian: Yep!

Kirby talking: Thank goodness your ok!

Jillian: *Hugs Again*


	3. Chapter 3: Does The Girl Have A Secret?

(King DDD's Castle)

Meta Knight: I wonder what's going on in the Throne Room? *Walks in and sees The King and Escargoon*

King DDD: I think there's something wrong with that Blue Kirby!

Escargoon: What do you mean?

King DDD: I mean is that a Real Blue Kirby? Could that Kirby in disguise?

Escargoon: What happen to your noggin? Did you get hit in the head and get smarter or is that just me and her name is Jillian!

King DDD: I DON'T CARE! Anyways I didn't get hit by something! I'm just guessing!

Escargoon: I think it's a bad guess!

King DDD: You think it's a bad guess! I think it's a good guess!

Escargoon: What are you gonna do?

King DDD: Your gonna make The Blue Kirby your friend!

Escargoon: Why?

King DDD: So you can find everything about that Blue Kirby!

Escargoon: I kinda like your noggin now!

King DDD: Just go!

Escargoon: Ok! You don't have to yell!

(The Fields)

Kirby talking: Ok bye Jillian! Be safe!

Jillian: Bye Kirby!

Kirby talking: *Rides away with the Warp Star*

Jillian: Now time to walk around for a little bit!

*10 Minutes Later*

Jillian: I need to take a break! *Looks at a tree* I'm going to lay on that tree now! *Walks over to the tree and falls asleep*

*5 Minutes Later*

... Escargoon: Where is Jillian? *Sees Jillian sleeping under the tree* Why is she sleeping? *Walks over to her* Hey Jillian Wake up!

Jillian: *Singing* Dance ha..rd, laugh mo..re! Turn up the music up now! Par..ty like a rock star c..an I get a wh...at now.

Escargoon: Why is she singing? JILLIAN WAKE UP!

Jillian: *Wakes up screaming* Huh? *Looks around* Phew! Thank god I'm out of that dream! I just kept dancing and DANCING! It was really annoying! *Looks at Escargoon* Oh hey!

Escargoon: Hey Jillian!

Jillian: What are you doing here?

Escargoon: OH! Just saying hi that's all! So what song were you singing?

Jillian: Til I Forget About You by Big Time Rush!

Escargoon: is that someone from earth?

Jillian: Yea it's a band.

Escargoon: Girl Band or Boy Band?

Jillian: Boy band!

Escargoon: I wanna see them perform.

Jillian: that's Impossible.

Escargoon: how is it impossible?

Jillian: cause well if you go to this earth's people won't know what your talking about. if you go to my Earth then people will DEFINITELY know what your talking about!

Escargoon: Ok...

Jillian: Too confusing?

Escargoon: Yea!

Jillian: So. What are doing here any ways Escargoon? Why aren't you serving your King?

Escargoon: He told me I can take a break.

Jillian: I doubt it. He's probably going to make you take a break, then a few minutes later he'll come to get you and bring you back to the castle!

Escargoon: that'll never happen! *Sees King DDD coming* I just had to open my big mouth!

King DDD: Escargoon!

Escargoon: I have to go Jillian! Bye!

Jillian: Bye! *Smiles*

Escargoon: *Gets in the Car*

King DDD: *Drives Away*

(Cappy Town)

Tuff: Hey Tiff! Is Jillian a star warrior?

Tiff: I don't know? We have to ask her!

Tuff: *Sees Jillian* Well Jillian is here right now!

Tiff: *Sees Jillian as well* C'mon let's go ask her! *Me and Tuff runs at her*

Jillian: *Sees Tiff and Tuff running at me* Hey guys!

Tiff: Hey Jillian! Let me ask you a question! Are you a star warrior?

Jillian: Nope! I'm not

Tiff: Your not?

Jillian: No. As a little Kirby I never trained! Ever! I just go outside and play!

Tuff: How old are you?

Jillian: 12 years old!

Tiff: 12 years old? Wouldn't you look different as a Kirby?

Jillian: I don't know?

Tuff: Ok! Wait wheres Kirby?

Jillian: I think he's back at his house.

Tiff: is Kirby ok?

Jillian: I hope!

Tiff: Come on let's go! *Me, Jillian and Tuff runs to Kirby's house*

(Kirby's House)

Kirby talking: I hope Jillian is ok! *Hears something* Huh? I wonder what that noise is? *Goes outside and sees the same portal from before* Why is that portal there? *sees a object falling from the sky* what the heck? *sees Tiff, Tuff and Jillian run at me*

Tiff: You ok Kirby?

Kirby talking: Yea I'm fine but there's an object falling from the same portal that Jillian fell from!

Tuff&amp;Tiff: YOU CAN TALK?!

Kirby talking: You can hear me!

Tiff: Yea! Since when did you talk?

Kirby talking: Right after I woke up Jillian. She had this Creature Hearer thing. When she put it on she could hear me! By the way where is Jillian?

Tiff&amp;Tuff: *Sees Jillian Gone*

Tiff: Where did Jillian go?!

Tuff: *Sees Jillian Running Fast to the Object* she's running to the object!

Tiff: *Sees Jillian too* Wow she's fast!

... Jillian: *Stops running* I hope it flies!

SkateBoard: Fly Mode Activate!

Jillian: *Sees the SkateBoard fly* What the heck? SkateBoard Follow me! *Running Back Fast*

SkateBoard: Following you! *Follows Jillian*

... Tiff: Do you see Jillian yet?

Tuff: Nope!

Kirby talking: *Flies up and sees Jillian and the object coming at us* I see her with the object following her! *Lands on the ground*

Jillian: *Stops Running* Hey guys! I'm back!

Tuff: Jillian why is that object flying and following you?

Jillian: cause I asked it to.

Tiff: it talks?

Jillian: Only for commands i think. This is called a SkateBoard! This is not what a real skateboard would look like. A SkateBoard would not have any buttons on it. It would just have the top part of the SkateBoard and the wheels on the bottom!

Tuff: Do you know it's made of?

Jillian: I have no clue. I haven't check that on the Internet yet!

Kirby talking: So have you ride on it yet?

Jillian: No. This is the first time I've seen this SkateBoard!

Kirby talking: Do you want to have a race?

Jillian: Sure!

Kirby talking: Let me get my WarpStar! *Grabs my WarpStar and gets on it*

Jillian: *Gets on my SkateBoard* You ready?

Kirby talking: Yes!

Jillian: Tiff! Tuff! Want to come with us?

Tuff: Can we Tiff!

Tiff: Sure! Why not!

Tuff: I'll ride with Jillian! *Gets on Jillian's SkateBoard*

Tiff: Ok then I'll go with Kirby! *Gets on Kirby's WarpStar*

Jillian: Everyone Ready?

Kirby,Tiff&amp;Tuff: Yes!

Jillian: I'll countdown! 3, 2, 1! GO!

*Kirby and Jillian Races*

(King DDD's Castle)

King DDD: So Escargoon! What was Jillian talking about?

Escargoon: She was just talking about a boy band called Big Time Rush.

King DDD: That's it!

Escargoon: She was talking about Earth too which had to do with Big Time Rush!

King DDD: How long were you with her?

Escargoon: Only a minute!

King DDD: How many minutes did it take to find her?

Escargoon: 15 minutes.

King DDD: 15 MINUTES!

Waddle Doo: *Runs in the Throne room* Sire! There's Kirby, Tiff, Tuff and Blue Kirby flying with Tuff on this random object!

King DDD: Let's check this out! *Runs out of the Throne room*

Escargoon: Wait for me! *follows King DDD*

Waddle Doo: *Follows them*

King DDD: *Stops Running and sees Kirby and Jillian riding on their objects* What is Jillian and Kirby doing?

Escargoon: *Stops running and walks towards King DDD* They're probably just racing that's all!

King DDD: Well I think you're wrong! I think they're going to attack us!

Escargoon: Why would kids attack us?

King DDD: Well Kirby is an Enemy!

Escargoon: What about Jillian?

King DDD: I think she's still hiding something! We should try to see what that secret is!

Escargoon: And how are we gonna do that?

King DDD: By attacking her!

Escargoon: ATTACKING HER?! Are you out of your mind! Why should we do that?

King DDD: If we attack her then she might reveal part of her secret!

Escargoon: How do you know it's going to work?

King DDD: I don't know? But we'll try it!

Waddle Doo: *Stops running* What should we do sire?

King DDD: Fire at Kirby, Tiff, Tuff and Jillian!

Waddle Doo: Will that hurt them?

King DDD: Well I'm doing an experiment! Now fire!

Waddle Doo: *Looks at the Waddle Dees* You heard the king FIRE!

*The Waddle Dees Fire the cannons at Kirby, Tiff, Tuff and Jillian*

Jillian: *Sees cannon balls coming right us* Uh oh!

Tiff: What's wrong Jillian?

Jillian: Cannon Balls coming right at us!

Tiff,Tuff&amp;Kirby: *Sees the cannon balls*

Tiff: Oh No!

Tuff: What are we gonna do?

Jillian: *Steps on the Protection button on the skateboard and shied me, Tuff, Tiff and Kirby*

Tiff: What did you do?

Jillian: You'll see!

*The Cannon Ball hits the Protection Force Field*

Tuff: Whoa! That's so cool!

Tiff: I wonder why King DDD shot at us?

Jillian: It has to do with me.

Tiff: How do you know that?

Jillian: I just know. *Looks at Escargoon for a few seconds*

Kirby: Jillian? Are you ok?

Jillian: *Stops looking at Escargoon and looks at Kirby* Yea. C'mon let's go.

Tiff: Me and Tuff should probably go home.

Jillian: Ok. Me and Kirby will drop you guys off.

Tuff: Ok!

*Jillian and Kirby Flies away with Tiff and Tuff*

Escargoon: She only revealed 1 thing which is protecting herself!

King DDD: We're getting there! Now when Jillian drops Tiff and Tuff off we follow her! Cause she'll probably use her secret!

Escargoon: Your getting smarter every minute. I wish you got less smarter every second.

King DDD: Come on! Before she gets away!

Escargoon: *Follows King DDD*

...

*Tiff, Tuff and Kirby jumps off*

Tiff: Thanks Jillian! We had a lot of fun!

Jillian: You're Welcome!

Kirby: Where are you going to go now?

Jillian: I don't know I'm probably just going to look around.

Tuff: Well have fun!

Jillian: Bye guys!

Tiff,Tuff&amp;Kirby: Bye!

Jillian: *Flies away*

...

*King DDD driving while Escargoon is on the look out for Jillian*

King DDD: Do you see Jillian yet?

Escargoon: *Looks to the left* Nope not yet! *Looks to the right and sees Jillian on her Flying thing* I see her now!

King DDD: Where is direction she headed?

Escargoon: She's heading to the beach!

*2 minutes later*

(At the Beach)

Jillian: *Lands my Skateboard on the sand* Alright. Now how do I get back to my lab? Well first I need to do this! *Snaps my fingers and turn back into a human* Then I pick up sand, *Picks up a lot of sand* Make the sand flat, *Makes the sand flat* And then I have to blow on while thinking of what I want it to do! *Thinks of a portal back to my lab and then blows on it*

*Portal appears in front of Jillian*

...

King DDD: *Sees a girl on the beach* There she is Escargoon!

Escargoon: *Sees what King DDD sees* Are you sure that's her?

King DDD: Yes I'm sure! Now take a picture of her!

Escargoon: Alright. *Gets the camera out and takes pictures of the girl*


	4. Chapter 4: The Potion of Hate

King DDD: You got the picture?

Escargoon: I took a few pictures.

King DDD: Thats good!

Escargoon: So whats next in your plan?

King DDD: We go back to the castle, make copies of these photos, make potions.

Escargoon: POTIONS?! What kind of Potions?

King DDD: Hate Potions! I'll explain when we get back to the castle!

Escargoon: Ok.

*King DDD and Escargoon drives back to The Castle*

...

Jillian: Alright lets see what my parents are up to. *Sits in my chair and searches "The Belche Family Mind" on my computer* Ok. whats on there mind? *scrolls down then sees my name* Oh! Here we go! *reads the info out loud*

"We need to find Jillian a babysitter! I don't want her to be alone in that house." Lori said

"She's 13. The snitch doesn't need one." Brynna said

"Oh she needs one alright! What if she goes to Jail?" John said

"Your right. Lets start looking for one now!" Lori said

Jillian: Well ok. *Closes the tab* I hope that never happens! Now back to Dream Land! *Gets up out of my seat and walks back to the portal*

...

King DDD: *Sits on my throne and turns on the Big screen*

Nightmare: Well hello King DDD! What can i do for you?

King DDD: I need ingredients for a Hate Potion.

Nightmare: Whoa what has gotten into you?

Escargoon: You can say that again.

King DDD: Just send the Ingredients!

Nightmare: Ok. *Sends the ingredients through the transporter*

*The ingredients teleports to the castle's transporter*

King DDD: *Turns off the big screen, gets up and walks to the ingredients*

Escargoon: *Follows King DDD*

King DDD: Alright Smarty Snail! Make The Potion of Hate!

Escargoon: Ok. *Grabs the ingredients and walks to my office*

*2 hours later*

Escargoon: *puts the last ingredient in* It's Finished!

King DDD: *Walks in the room*

Escargoon: What do you plan to do with it?

King DDD: I want the whole town to drink it.

Escargoon: There isn't enough for the whole town to drink out of this bottle. Unless we put 1 drop in each drink like say lemonade?

King DDD: Great idea!

Escargoon: But what are the people going to hate?

King DDD: That's why we have the pictures. We are going to make them hate on Jillian because if we show them without before we make them drink the lemonade then they won't hate her.

Escargoon: *Whispers* What has got into your mind... *stops whispering* Ok. We'll try it!

*3 hours later after making lots of lemonade and dropping 1 Hate Liquid in each cup*

King DDD: Alright! Now let's bring it to the town!

...

(Kappi Town)

*All the Kappis walking around town then King DDD and Escargoon drives in*

King DDD: Free Lemonade! Get your free lemonade!

*The Kappis get in line to get their free lemonade*

Tiff&amp;Tuff: *We walk into town and see a line*

Tuff: What's going on?

Tiff: I'm not sure. Let's get in line to find out.

Tuff: Ok.

Tiff&amp;Tuff: *We run in line*

King DDD: Free Lemonade! *Tiff and Tuff comes in front of the line*

Tiff: Alright King DDD! What are you planning?

King DDD: Nothing! Nothing at all.

Escargoon: We Swear! Free Lemonade?

Tiff: Fine.

King DDD: *Gives tiff and tuff each a lemonade*

Tiff&amp;Tuff: *We Take a sip of the lemonade*

King DDD: Let's talk about today's news!

Escargoon: So you may all know the Blue Kirby that arrived here in dream land. The Blue Kirby isn't even a Real Kirby! It's a creature from another world.

King DDD: A Evil Creature! She needs to get out of Dream Land before she destroys our world!

*All the Kappis eyes turn red*

All The Kappis: Ban The Blue Kirby.

King DDD: I'll be glad to do that! Follow us as we find the blue kirby! *Drives away*

*The Kappis follow King DDD*

...

Jillian: *Turns back into a blue kirby* Thank gosh no one saw that. Let's see what's been going on here. *Walks to town then sees King DDD's Car pull over and sees the whole town behind him* What's the meaning of this?

King DDD: You're Getting Banned from this world! That's what this is!

Jillian: What did i do?

King DDD: You're not a blue Kirby!

Jillian: What are you talking about?

Escargoon: We know your secret! Now you shall be banned.

All The Kappis: YEAH!

Jillian's Head: the whole town are Hypnotized. I can't do anything cause I don't have the right equipment.

Jillian: Alright. You got me. I'll go. Bye-Bye. *Super Speeds away, shoots a portal out of my hand and jumps into the portal*


	5. Chapter 5: Into Sonic

I was banned from Kappi Town. i was going to fix the problem but i had a feeling that i was going to die. I was back in The Portal Room and saw a note!

Eddie's Voice: Dear Jillian, I have heard that you were Banned Kappi Town. But if you want more Adventure then go to the Portal thats Is Next to Dream Land, it's called Sonic X. Just cause its a Cartoon Tv show and I don't remember what's the main place is called. Your probably knowing where am I. I'm just doing my job by doing bad things to The Davenport Family. SO HAVE FUN JILLIAN! Sincerely, Eddie.

Jillian: Ok.. Well I guess I should go to my next world now! I'm definitely bringing My Awesome SkateBoard! I wonder if I can make this small? *Sees a Computer screen coming at me*

Computer: Do you want to shrink your SkateBoard?

Jillian: Um... Yes.

Computer: *Shrinks Jillian's SkateBoard with the shrinker invention*

Jillian: Thanks.

Computer: Use this! *Hands Jillian The Shrinker*

Jillian: What is this?

Computer: it's called The Shirnker! It can shrink and un shrink Items our a person!

Jillian: Nice! *Puts The Awesome SkateBoard in my Pocket* I'm going to go now! Bye nice meeting you!

Computer: Bye Jillian!

Jillian: *Jumps in the Portal* Ok this time I'm NOT going to choose a disguise cause I remember it went bad last time! *Falls out of the Portal* Whoa! *Lands on the ground perfectly* Wow I didnt feel a bone that cracked! *Sees everyone Staring at me* Why is everyone staring? Im just a little girl! wait… this is like the first episode of Sonic X *Feels something from the sky*

Jillian's mind: Now I feel someone is watching me from the sky's? I dont know who though? *Sees cops running to me* This can't be good!

Cop#1: Why is there a little girl in the middle of the Highway?!

Cop#2: I don't know? Hey little girl what's your name?

Jillian: Jillian and Im 12 years old.

Cop#2: Where are your Parents?

Jillian: I don't know? I checked my house and they weren't there!

Cop#2: Well you can come with us to find your parents!

Jillian: I don't want to see them again. You can't make me!

Cop#1: She's a little mad for a little girl. She's probably gonna run away!

Cop#2: Not if I catch her! *Tries to catch Jill*

Jillian: *Moves away from the cop fast*

Cop#2: Huh? What how!?

Cop#1: Why You!

Cop#3: Calm down. I think we can handle this without getting rough! Get behind her Dolphy!

Cop#4: Right Sarge!

Cop#3: ok now when I say the word we're gonna jump on her at once! Alright is everybody ready? LET'S DO IT! *Jumps on the ground*

Cop#1 and 2: We got her legs!

Cop#3: me and Dolphy have her arms! Now lets pull her out on the count of three! 1, 2, 3! *Pulls out then realizes I'm not there*

Jillian: Now why would you hurt a little girl like that and i thought you weren't going to play Rough? *Cop#5 catches Me with a butterfly net*

Cop#5: don't worry sarge I got her!

Jillian: Really! IM NOT A INSECT nor Sonic The Hedgehog I'm OUT OF HERE! *Runs away While the cops hold on to the butterfly net then a few seconds later let's go of it and gets crushed in the Police car and I'm still running*

Cop#3: Attention all units! Attention all units! A twelve year old girl is heading north on Central Street! She's running like Sonic The Hedgehog!

Cop#6: I never seen a Little girl running like Sonic have you?

Cop#7: *Laughs* Maybe the gang are trying to prank us cause we didn't catch Sonic. Hey if we catch her we can probably be her guards so she can't get out!

Cop#6: but did you say it can be a prank?

Cop#6: Hmm? *Sees the Girl on the car*

Jillian: This was a bad place to start but I need to find a forest to take shelter. also i need to stop doing the same thing that Sonic did in the first episode! *Jumps off the Car and Runs away*

Cop#7: Hey did you see what I just saw?

Cop#6: Yeah and it wasn't a Prank!

Jillian: *Sees Construction* oh great it's these construction type of things. Well I have to jump over it! *sighs* like sonic did *Jumps over the Construction and does a toby turner impression* WHEW!

…

Cop#8: Well that didn't work!

Cop#9: *Breathes out* They're gonna love this down at head coders! *Says into the speaker* She went over it just like sonic did.

Cute Anime Guy: No! *Looks behind me* bad news

Sam: *Laughs* Don't worry. i think we got what it takes to round up our little girl. Speed Team! Get Ready to roll!

…

Jillian: *Still Running* I need a break from running. *sees a street light then jumps on it* Im so tired. How does Sonic doesn't get tired of running? *Hears cars coming from far away* Well im guessing its the speed team. *jumps off the Street Light* Now i wait. *Crosses my Arms*

Sam: *Drives slowly to the girl then parks my car, Gets out of my car* Hi there. You aren't really a girl to keep up with..

Jillian: Yea cause my feet were getting tired. *starts to walk away*

Sam: Hey! Hold on!

Jillian: I've heard your words when you spoke to sonic. i don't need to hear them again. You're going to say you're the S team the fastest people on the highways ever and you're going to brag how fast you are but really… you aren't cause Sonic is faster than you!

Sam: How did you know that and sonic isn't faster than me!

Jillian: You're just saying that cause you hate to admit it! See Ya! *Runs away*

*The S Team follows Jillian*

Sam's Mind: Run Fast little girl, I want to be the one to catch you!


End file.
